


Гребень в волосах

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Romance, precanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного свободы, немного любви, и все это - в таком неспокойном месте, как Нассау.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гребень в волосах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на флэшмоб для моей дорогой подруги Крис_Крис. Задание: пейринг - Вейн/Элеанор, ключ - волосы.

Волосы Элеанор — золотые, как слитки в трюмах испанских галеонов, мягкие как овечья шерсть и такие же легкие. Она моет их с травами и расчесывает деревянным гребнем. На гребне выжженный по дереву узор и вплетенные в него инициалы — И.Г. — Изабелла Гатри.  
Волосы Чарльза — темные, густые и тяжелые, похожие на водоросли, что колышутся в прибрежных волнах. Он заплетает их в мелкие косички, а иногда, в полумраке палатки, это делает Элеанор. «У тебя волосы как у девушки, — смеется она, — это нечестно».  
Добыча пиратов — сахар и ром, табак и хлопок, отрезы ткани и темнокожие рабы. Но товар на продажу — не все, что перевозят корабли. В сундуке богатой пассажирки захваченного «Рейнджером» судна хранится шкатулка с драгоценностями, а в ней — усыпанный жемчугами гребень. Чарльз Вейн равнодушен к побрякушками, это просто еще одна форма хранения денег, но он помнит, что любит Элеанор. Спустя неделю гребень уже красуется у неё в волосах (после того, как Чарльз на очередном свидании их основательно растрепал). Элеанор носит его часто, иногда — каждый день, это одно из её любимых украшений. Но иногда, перед сном, вертит гребень в пальцах и спрашивает себя: что стало с той, кто носил его до неё? Слишком хорошо знает людей Вейна, и его самого. Однажды даже задает этот вопрос.  
— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Чарльз. — Далась моей команде какая-то старуха. Вот багаж у неё был что надо.  
— Ты бы попридержал своих парней, — замечает Элеанор. — Вчера опять устроили погром.  
— Они свободные люди, делают что хотят.  
— Не бывает свободы от всего.  
Чарльз не отвечает, Элеанор тоже молчит. Повисает неприятная, тяжелая тишина, в которой каждый думает о своем и догадывается, что думает другой.  
— Я пойду, — Элеанор уходит первой почти всегда.  
Она одевается быстро, не по-женски, и только когда полог палатки опускается за ней, Чарльз замечает, что она забыла свой гребень.

***

Нассау — неспокойное место. Здесь часто происходят драки, иногда и убивают кого-нибудь, пираты — не мирный народ, но команда «Рейнджера» отличается в худшую сторону сильнее всех. С тех пор как к ним присоединилась эта отмороженная Бонни, стало только хуже — чокнутая злобная баба, так про неё говорят. Но хуже всех, если верить разговорам, их капитан, Чарльз Вейн.  
Мисс Гатри на все закрывает глаза, потому что спит с ним, злословят люди, а другого закона, кроме слова Гатри, в Нассау нет. (Есть пиратский кодекс, но кому охота лезть в дела чужих команд.) Если бы только мисс Гатри не находила приятным общество этой скотины Вейна, ему и его людям пришлось бы приличнее себя вести, шипят по углам те, кому очередная гулянка людей с «Рейнджера» вышла боком. Власть Элеанор Гатри над Вейном (и тем более, его командой) куда больше в их озлобленных умах, чем в реальности, но разговоры ползут, люди говорят.  
Те же самые люди потом будут требовать у разгневанной Элеанор отменить наказание для команды Вейна, испугавшись, что и их постигнет та же участь, а потом, спустя всего ничего, заискивать перед ней, заверяя, что находятся на её, а не Вейна, стороне, когда бывшие любовники превратятся во врагов.  
И они же, пираты и жители Нассау, устроят на берегу пирушку, празднуя её арест.

***

Волосы Элеанор — золотые, как монеты, которыми расплачиваются торговцы за купленный товар. Она укладывает их в прическу, из которой выбиваются отдельные прядки, и идет торговаться с пиратами, прибывшими нынче в порт. Она носит украшения, доставшиеся от матери и те, что купила сама, и только украшенный жемчугом гребень остается в её шкатулке, на самом дне, всё чаще, забытый, намеренно или случайно — у неё, королевы воров, как её назовут однажды, много других.  
Волосы Чарльза — темные как ночь в дюнах, где пираты устраивают пирушки, и прямые, как все, что он говорит. Заплетать косички теперь все чаще приходится самому, но со стороны это незаметно. Он бы многое мог сказать Элеанор о свободе (и о том, каково её не иметь), но не видит связи между этим, и тем, что она перестала искать с ним встреч.


End file.
